This invention relates generally to cigarette lighters, and particularly to improvements in valve means for relatively simple and inexpensive cigarette lighters such as those of the "throw-away" type.
There exist today cigarette lighters of such inexpensive construction that they are purposely designed to be discarded upon consumption of fuel initially disposed therein during manufacture. These lighters typically comprise a body which defines a fuel reservoir and a passageway communicating between the reservoir and an exterior surface of the body. Valve means are disposed within the passageway. A spindle or insert is threaded within the passageway to establish a valve opening. A hollow valve stem is then movably disposed within the spindle to effect valve operations, through which stem fuel vapors pass to the exterior of the body upon movement of the valve stem by associated actuation means.
Insomuch as cigarette lighters of the type just described are designed to be discarded upon consumption of a single fuel filling, it is commercially compelling that every effort be made to minimize all elements of cost in both parts and in assembly labor. That both the spindle and valve stem of prior art lighters have been machine formed and threaded has proven relatively costly, particularly when compared with alternative modes of manufacture such as punch pressing and the like. The valve actuating means has typically included a lever which has had to be held to the lighter body by ancillary fastening means. If a lighter could be devised in which one or more of these components could be simply formed such as with punch press techniques instead of machines a significant advance in the art would be achieved.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a cigarette lighter having improved valve means.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cigarette lighter having a relatively simple and inexpensive valve component, parts of which may be punch pressed instead of machined.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a cigarette lighter having a valve which may be expeditiously assembled and secured in place with minimum use of independent fasteners.